


Truth or Dare of Confessions

by Arius_Starwalker



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: 2020, Anissina is best girl, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Cecilie is best mom, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gwendal the unlucky while others play cupid, Humor, M/M, MAnniversary2020, Ma Event, Slow Romance, Truth or Dare, YuuRam - Freeform, and so is Gisela, and so is Jennifer, author has no idea what is happening, but they just won't kiss!, cause i love them, no beta we die waiting for the royal wedding, the Royal Couple reigns supreme, the tragic one is Günter, written with hopes for witnessing the royal wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arius_Starwalker/pseuds/Arius_Starwalker
Summary: Such a terrifying seating arrangement makes me wonder who would be fearless en- oh wait, it was none other that the blonde beauty sitting right next to me. I could make out a gleam in her green eyes, so similar to another pair that was owned by the one sitting opposite to me, resembling emeralds even more than before.Or, Gwendal, the Unlucky, while others play Cupid.
Relationships: Anissina von Karbelnikoff/Gwendal von Voltaire (slight), Wolfram von Bielefeld & Shibuya Yuuri, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Truth or Dare of Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Or, The Tragic one was actually Günter.
> 
> It is a bit long but I hope you enjoy it! This is for MAnniversary 2020!! I wonder when I'll be able to witness the Royal Wedding... Please write, Takabayashi-sensei, rid us of the cliffhanger.
> 
> I really have to thank my friend here. Without her suggestion, this fic wouldn't've been completed.

"I'm back everyone~!", rang the cheerful voice of Madam Cheri.

This lady never ceases to amaze me with her blast of positivity.

"Oh no, she's gonna crush me again", Wolfram muttered depressingly beside me. But, by the time I could throw a come back, we were squished into a hug by the previous Maou.

With this strength, no wonder she held that title.

This scene is nothing out of the ordinary of course, so why will I mention it? Well, because our main helper has arrived.

To explain it briefly, We- that is I, Wolf, Conrad and Jozak- were chatting and the topic of Anissina and Gwendal arrived.

_"About time they got together~", Jozak said._

_"Yeah, even I can't see Big Brother loiter for so long", Wolfram chipped in, scrunching his face and looking like a dissatisfied cat._

_"Oh! Then how about we play the role of Cecil!", Jozak chimed._

_Cecil? Well, sounds classy._

_"Who's Cecil?"_

_"Young Master doesn't know it? He's famous", Jozak teases._

_"Anyone who helps couples get together is called that because of his tale", added Wolfram._

_Isn't he-_

_"Like Cupid?"_

_"Yes, your majesty, like Cupid. But their stories differ", Conrad clarifies. "The tale of 'Cecil the Unlucky' started because whenever he took fancy to someone, they found their true love. His matchmaking was out of his control, and we never know how he ended up like later. Along the line, it was a term used to describe people who played matchmakers. Just like how Cupid is used."_

_This is more darker than I thought._

_On second thought, let's not play the role of Cecil._

To sum it up, we decided to play Cupid. And, to make Anissina move accordingly, we needed the help of someone equally powerful. And, a female, most probably.

Who would be better than the one chasing after Love.

So, that brings us to our current situation.

We were all gathered around in the lounge, occupying the sofas, with a wine bottle from Wolf's collection- after a lot of his protests (yapping, but I won't say it to his face).

"Alright everyone, to liven up my return, instead of a party like usual we'll play a game instead!", Lady Cheri announced while winking at me.

We were sitting according to her arrangements- a good way to make Gwendal and Anissina sit opposite to each other for the game.

All is going as planned...

... Except the point that Wolfram is sitting opposite to me.

Must be a coincidense.

Please let it be a coincidence.

 _Chewing that handkerchief won't change this Günter_ , I thought as I looked at Günter almost devouring the handkerchief to bits as he sat beside Wolf muttering, "Why am I stuck here? Not beside or opposite to His Majesty!! Wolfram! Switch with me!"

"Not even in your dreams", Wolf replied in a grim voice, one I've never heard him utter, as if ready to behead anyone who went against him.

One word- Terrifying.

Murata adjusted his glasses habitually, but it had a strange glint to it.

At least someone seems pleased, huh. Though it only makes me more worried.

I sighed.

"Are you alright, your majesty?", Conrad asks.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. And it's _Yuuri_ ", I corrected like usual.

"Your Majesty! Please let me sit beside you! I'm sure I can help comfort you!!", Günter pleaded as Gisela stopped him calmly.

Somehow, I feel like this will end in a tragedy.

"To explain the rules", Madam Cheri declared beside me. "We'll be spinning this bottle. When it stops, whoever the mouth is pointed at will be the one who will ask a question-"

 _Let things go just as smoothly as this_ , I prayed.

"-or order the person who has the base pointed at them. It can be anything. No rules other than this! So let's get to it!"

Thank god I clearly explained the rules before. But it sounded a little off... what happened to freedom of choice?

The wine was served- I politely declined, like always- and the game began.

The bottled stopped. And the chosen ones were-

"Conrad and Jozak! Let's see what'll happen!", Madam Cheri beamed.

"Alright captain, buckle up!", Josak excitedly said to Conrad, who was making a troubled face. "What do you keep in that small wooden box of yours?"

"...Letters."

Lots of curious eyes looked at Conrad.

"Ohh! By who?", Josak further inquired.

"That is your second question. I believe only one thing is allowed", Conrad calmly answered.

He's really got things sorted.

"Well, no matter. Let's wait for another chance, shall we? Next!", Lady Cheri mediated the situation. Though, it looked like she might be onto something. Well, she is a mother after all.

It was Gisela and Dacascos, with the mouth of the bottle pointing to Gisela.

I wonder how this might turn out.

"Ask away", Gisela declared nonchalently.

"T-then excuse me f-for the impudence", Dacascos bowed and looked back up meekly, most definitely wondering what may not end up being his death sentence.

Such a terrifying seating arrangement makes me wonder who would be fearless en- oh wait, it was none other that the blonde beauty sitting right next to me. I could make out a gleam in her green eyes, so similar to another pair that was owned by the one sitting opposite to me, resembling emeralds even more than before.

I reverted my eyes to the profusely sweating Dacascos, as his head gained an unnatural shimmer.

He stammered a, "T-then please, tell us about what you do during breaks?", as if testing the question instead of asking it.

Gisela went speechless for a while- was that a blush I see?- before coughing and saying, "I look at butterfies."

What?!

My eyes land on an equally shocked Wolfram. No, but he is furrowing his brows, so he's confused as well?

 _Yeah, I'm also confused, Wolf_ , I thought as I caught the softening eyes of Anissina when I looked around.

Like this, three rounds went by uneventfully. The last one was Günter and Murata, with Murata having the authority, so he made Günter crossdress.

In his words, "Since no one has thrown a dare yet, how about wearing a Garter belt?"

He's definitely enjoying himself. But this perverted idea doesn't suit his image at all. How did he even come up with something like this?!

But, nonetheless, Günter happily went ahead with it. Even to the extent of crying tears of joy... or was it despair? Maybe a mix of both, huh. Cause he finally got his wish but not like he wanted it. Somehow. Probably?

Dacascos had stars in his eyes though...

Anyway, finally in the fourth round, the bottle stopped in front of Anissina and Gwendal.

But, the only problem was, that the mouth pointed towards Anissina.

It is like fate wants it to be like this.

I heard Wolf mutter something similar.

Gwendal wasn't looking good either. Especially after we saw Anissina pulling out something looking very much like another MA powered device from under her sofa.

How did she even fit it there?!

Lady Cheri picked the deteriorating situation soon and announced, "Now now~ let's not be hasty Anissina! How about we change things up a bit, to spice up the situation. And no complaining", she mentioned, as she saw Anissina dissatisfied. "Let's save your device's entry for later-"

Gwendal's recovering face became even more pale.

"-We'd love to see how it works, but let's see this game through first. So, the changes are!-", She exclaimed, addressing us, looking extremely pleased. "The two who face the bottle's ends will obey whatever I say! Of course I'll take the other's ideas as well, as I see fit. This game has been dragging on for a bit without anything interesting, so, this will be the rule now!"

Phew, Safe.

But why don't I feel safe?

"Alright! So Anissina and Gwendal, confess your one secret to us that is related to both of you!"

The first order arrived.

How did this morph to 'King's Game'? With an unchangeable King?

If this wasn't for the plan, I'd have quit this rigged game ages ago.

Though I have to admit, this is a good move.

The two parties pondered a bit before answering, Anissina first, obviously.

"Once, I used some of your soft toys for my experiment."

If Gwendal was bad before, he was hanging onto his almost escaping spirit at this point.

"Was that 90 years back?", he asked, sounding like he heard the most horrifying truth. He probably did.

I've never seen Gwendal losing his composure.... until tonight.

But, he wouldn't be Gwendal if he couldn't recover fast.

90 years though... Seriously?!

"I broke your MAdevice once."

Until he relapsed.

I felt like punching myself of few moments ago who said this was a good move.

Is this considered as matchmaking anymore? And, not another form of torture for Gwendal?

Oh, and probably Günter as well. He was shocked out of his life after Gwendal's confession, as if he remembered something. Dacascos was half clattering his teeth half trying to erase his presence beside Gwendal. Gisela was just eying them suspisiously before she seemed to remember something as well, as she spoke up.

"Is it that incident? The one no one's allowed to utter?"

"Ohhhh~! Now I get it!", Jozak exclaimed excitedly. "I was out on a mission at that time. When I came back, the castle was being repaired and everyone looked horrified. But, when I asked about, no one wanted to talk about it."

"H-how about we move on already?", Günter reasoned, as his eyes darted towards us.

Wait- what is this sudden chill I feel?

I look towards the source of it, only to freeze in place.

I guess today we will witness the second incident no one utters.

I gulped.

No one thought it would turn out like this.

Who told Gwen to be so sincere with his answers?! And in the wrong way!

All of us waited for Anissina's MAjudgement. But nothing happened.

Anissina reached out to hold the bottle of wine, looked across to Gwendal, smiled and went," We'll settle this later."

If Gwendal's soul remained in his body at this point, I'll change my name to Harajaku Fuuri.

Regardless of Gwen's half dead state, Anissina calmly twisted the bottle on the table.

It twirled silently, as if a time bomb. All of us waited with baited breath, till it halted.

In front of me.

In front of...

... Me?!

Horror movies are better than this! I'd rather transmigrate there!

"Ah~ Your Majesty", Anissina called out to me. Her voice felt particularly scary. "And Wolfram", she turned to address Wolf, who seemed equally perturbed.

Atleast I'm not alone in this.

But, I don't know if it's good or bad.

"I wonder what we should make you both do?", Lady Cheri wondered.

It feels like a bait.

And the terrible chaos ensued.

"How about we make them crossdress?", Lady Cheri put forward her idea.

"Ah!~ His Majesty in a frock would look lovely!~", Günter started, and then dabbed a handkerchief on his nose.

"Mother, how about we do something different that crossdressing. His Majesty doesn't seem to comfortable with the idea", Conrad tried to save the situation.

Thank you, Conrad!

"There you go again Conrart. But, you have a point. How about both of you try on the wedding outfits I designed for you!", Madam Cheri concessed.

W-wedding outfits?! Already?!

Before I could panic some more, the Sexy Queen put her arm around me and said, "Your Majesty would look amazing in that! And, I designed a gorgeous gown for Wolf as well!"

'As Well'?

"I'm not wearing a gown for my wedding!", Wolf protested, standing.

"Oh Wolfie dearest, you really lack insight. With looks like mine, obviously a gorgeous gown is the way to go! As would His Majesty! And it's not just gowns so don't fret. I have a whole bunch of outfits!"

"Why do I have to witness His Majesty marrying this brat!", Günter's lament cut through this discussion.

Nice save, Günter! Even though you are dressed in a Garter belt.

"Yuuri is already engaged to me, so of course he'd be marrying me!", Wolf declared haughtily, folding his arms and pointing his chin towards Günter.

"Ah~ Such terrifying fate!~", Günter soaked handkerchief after handkerchief.

The one terrifying right now is you Günter.

"How about they reveal their secrets as well?", Gisela suggested.

With how the last one went? No thank you. But I'll give you a point for rescue.

"Like who they love?", Cheri's eyes sparkled.

"How is that a secret", Wolfram huffed. "Of course my answer will be Yuuri."

"Now now sweety~ I never specified what kind of love. You really love His Majesty don't you?~", Lady Cheri teased.

I looked at Wolfram, as a warm feeling spread out on my ears.

Wolfram turned red as he locked eyes with me.

"O-of c-course, he is my f-fiance after all", Wolf stuttered while saying, all the while not looking at me.

My ears are burning. I don't know if it's because of the atmosphere or the words.

I did not drink the wine, right?

"Ah~ Wolfie!~ What are you getting shy for?~ You're too cute~"

"Mother!"

"Maybe the young masters could kiss?"

Take that back Jozak! Take that back right now!

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Murata chimed in.

Why are you opening your mouth after all this time? Didn't you get a line? How is it that your mouth can spout destruction?! If you're going to say this, then don't speak at all!

But, his words were taken as an order set in stone. Everyone seemed to agree with it! Even Anissina!

Esteemed Poison Lady, since when did you start enjoying such a twisted soap opera cliche?

"How could this be?!"

Oh, all except Günter. But then he plopped on the sofa as if exhausted.

Did he just lose consciousness? Maybe water loss is to blame- and probably blood loss.

Wolf and I locked eyes again, then looked away equally flustered, the previous little incident still fresh in our minds.

"Come on Shibuya, it's just a kiss. Don't tell me it's your first?"

Say, Murata, have I ever caused you some trouble? We both know how it goes, of course it's be my first kiss!

"You've never done it either", I hissed out.

"Maybe not in this life", he replied, smirking. "But, I have had the experience. You on the other hand-"

"Oh my~ You turned out to be so innocent Your Majesty!~", Lady Cheri said as she squished me.

So this was your goal!

"You are not tainting His Majesty's innocence!", Günter declared as he caught Wolfram from behind and put a hand on his mouth.

When did you get up Günter?!

And, please put your previous clothes back on.

But, just as quickly as he got up, he was knocked back into the sofa again and lost consciousness.

"You should rest a bit, Father", Gisela mutter beside him, draping a coat over him.

So, she knocked him out?!

"It looked like he had a lot of energy, so I'll be using him to experiment my new MApowered device", Anissina said as she towered over Günter.

Beside her, Wolfram looked like his soul returned- or probably went away.

I feel the same at this point.

"Young Master, the game cannot proceed without both of you clearing this round"

No one needs such a reminder Jozak!

"What are you frozen for Wolfram?", Anissina said.

"Yes, Lord von Beilefeld. Japanese men are shy in nature, so Yuuri won't be able to initiate the kiss", Murata encouraged.

No one needs this kind of encouragement Murata.

Wolfram looked over to my tensed self. Guess he is back to himself.

I looked pleadingly at him as I repeated 'please don't do it' like a mantra in my head.

But, opposite to my plea, Wolfram made his way towards me.

Hey- Now, wait just a minute.

Halt! Halt right there!

I could hear a whistle as Wolf stood before me- it was probably Jozak.

At this point, all I could see was Wolfram. I was focused on his tinest of movements, as he leaned closer to me. His golden eyelashes drooped down as he looked at my folded, sweat covered hands. He extended his hand towards mine and took it in his. I tensed further.

T-this is too fast. Too fast!

"No- just wait- hear me out! Time and place! Time and place should be-", I started babbling without looking in his eyes. I already felt his fiery gaze boring into me, lighting my face up.

You are burning me with that gaze! Stop!

"Relax Yuuri", Wolfram leaned close to my right ear, so that only I could hear it, and whispered.

Don't whisper so close! I can feel your breath! I'm already on edge so why are you doing this?!

"Sternly walk out", he kept on whispering. "Act angry. I'll follow you out then", he explained his plan with minimal words.

Thank you for your consideration. With all this happening I really cannot grasp long sentences. But, can you kindly repeat. And from a little distance! I'll die otherwise!

"Yuuri, look at me", Wolf called out softly as he faced me. Like coaxing a child.

No! No, no, no! I won't be able to think straight!

"It'd be alright. Come on."

I reluctantly gazed up. As I looked into his eyes, just as serene and beautiful like the bottom of a lake as it sucked me deeper in them, I inhaled a sharp breath.

I couldn't put a word out.

But, Wolf kept proceeding with his plans as he leaned forward.

Get up- I should get up. Wolfram, close your eyes please. I need to move, dammit!

Close, too close, I cannot take it anymore!

I shot up from my seat with a very undignified "Hyah!", and scurried out of the room with my leftover sanity.

I have no idea what went on. I couldn't register anything as I walked on to wherever my legs took me.

"-ri! Yuuri!" 

I was yanked back and held in a warm embrace. Wolfram was there. He seemed a bit out of breath as I felt his chest heave and fall as one of my hand laid there, the other still held by Wolf.

Was I walking too fast? Did he run?

"I called you so many times! What were you thinking about? You could've fallen down!"

Fallen... down?

I looked in the direction I was heading and to the flight of stairs stretching out below me.

"Uaah!"

My hair stood on edge as I unconsciously burrowed in Wolfram's arms. "T-that was scary."

"Let's move away from here", Wolf's breath tickled my neck.

"Y-yes!", I nervously moved out of the questioning position. "L-let's do that", I said, in a attempt to calm down, as I straightened my clothes unconsciously.

Close! Too close!!

"So, where should we go?", Wolfram asked, as if nothing happened.

"To our room?", I offered.

"Oh?", Wolf made a sound as if he found something interesting. "Yes, Yuuri, let's head to _our_ room."

Wipe that grin off your face, Wolfram, or I'll punch you! No matter how good you look!

And it was you who made it your residence!

"Stop teasing me", I warned, scrunching my brows. "Haven't you had enough of it."

"Hah! Get your facts straight Yuuri. I helped you get out of that situation. I could've happily kissed you right there, but seeing your nervousness, I took pity on your maiden heart."

"Now, wait a minute. Who are you saying has a 'maiden heart'?", I replied, annoyed. "Last I remembered, it belonged to you while you were crying your eyes out when Greta left."

"Hmph!", he folded his hands. "That was clearly you!"

"You sure you weren't mistaking your tears for mine?!"

"Compensate me then."

What? Compensate you?

"Why should I?"

"I should've kissed you when I had the chance", Wolf muttered. Then he sighed and said, "Let's go then. I'll grab a bottle of wine while I'm at it."

"No drinks for you. You've had enough."

No matter your age, you body still looks similar to mine. Do you not want to grow anymore?

Ah, but now that I think of it, he already has been growing nicely. Genes can be so terrifying!

"It's so Unfair!"

"What's unfair?" Wolf's words made me realised that I voiced my thoughts by mistake.

"Nothing", I replied, trying to divert my attention from his beautiful face illuminated by the moonlight.

What is above arch-angel? God? But, he looks more pale in the moonlight, so, maybe a vampire?

No, no, no, Yuuri, snap out of it!

"Are you staring again?"

"Huh?"

"I'll be collecting the fee regardless of your feeble protests", Wolfram said, as his lips curled slightly upwards in a sly smirk. We were just a finger apart as he leaned towards me, tilted his head, and dropped a peck on my cheek.

"Now we're even", he declared once he backed away, his eyes, reminding me of the bottom of the lake in a moonlit night, gained a slight twinkle. "The unfair one here is clearly you. I won't always take your maiden heart into consideration", saying this, he started walking ahead.

"I do not have a maiden heart!", I protested as I followed, still feeling that kiss as if it was burned into my skin, I touched that spot.

I peered at Wolfram as I caught up to him, not missing the slightly red ears and neck.

 _Not a vampire after all, huh?_ , I thought. _It is clearly you who has a maiden heart!_

"Henachoko", he throws the familiar term at me.

"Not a rookie", I follow through. And with that the weird tensed atmosphere lightens up in an instant, as we walk side by side to our quarters, chatting amiably.

Little did we know, by this time the others were discussing about us--

"I think we can call it a success", Conrart says, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Yeah right. We could've finally see them kiss, but nothing happened", Murata says. "I wonder when Shibuya will realise", he sighs.

"Yeah, this should at least serve as an eye opener for him, right?", Jozak questions.

"Knowing him, I don't see any hope in the near future", Gwendal states.

"I should be incharge of this script, then they'd have been happily married already!", Anissina declares.

"Oh, but didn't you all feel the tension at that time?~ It was lovely!~ I never knew my Wolfie had it in him! He looked so manly at that point when he went, 'Relax, Yuuri' and 'It'd be alright', just like his father! I've got some nice designs in my mind already!", Cecilie happily went on. "Anyway, shall we continue with the game?~"

"I'll be going to test my MApowered device", Anissina declared, she got up and motioned to Günter. "Gisela, help me carry your father to my lab. Let's test my new ForMAting MAchine that I have made!"

So, with that, both of them went out. Dacascos accompanied them as well. Before going, Anissina glared at Gwendal and mouthed, "You owe me an experiment test", as she walked away majestically with her long, tied up hair swinging behind her.

"Aw~ come on~ I want to have a nice long chat with you!", Cecilie whined before getting up and following them gracefully. Not before flinging a, "Have fun boys~" to the four still sitting.

"Um, I think we should retire now", Conrart suggested.

"Conrart, accompany me to a drink. I feel my uneasiness won't go otherwise", Gwendal asks, sounding defeated and tired.

"Should I stay as well? I can help lighten up the mood~", Jozak offered cum pleaded.

"Can I stay as well?", Murata asked. "I won't have anyone to talk to, seeing that Shibuya has gone away."

"But, you should rest", Conrart said, concerned.

"Loosen up, Captain", Jozak replied. "It is fine for once, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Murata said excitedly, pouring wine for himself. It had been a long while since he tasted such fine wine. "Let me tell you some stories of my past life! It's not something that you get to hear often~"

Clearly, his alcohol tolerance in this life was less. And, so the remaining four spent the night away like this.

Next day, Gwendal, Conrart, Jozak and Murata had dark circles under their eyes as they went about their days. Dacascos had a half crying and half horrified expression. It was understandable, as Günter has rainbow coloured hair instead of his flowy lavender which was clearly in contrast with his rainy mood- somehow, it matched. Anissina, clearly satisfied with whatever she tested on Günter, assured Dacascos that this effect was temporary. Gisela just looked at her father with slight pity. Cecilie was clearly refreshed and talking about various things with Anissina and Gisela.

But, strangest of all, there was a slight tension one could observe between Yuuri and Wolfram. The others secretly observed the two with twinkling eyes and knowing smiles.

Oblivious to the Royal Couple, the plans for their Royal Wedding was underway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Apparently Julia is a type of butterfly? I'm making it one in ShinMa anyway, a rare kind that Gisela knows of, cause I can.
> 
> Günter suffered the worst here🤣 Sorry Gyun Gyun but you just caught the short end of the stick. All their names are so long that I just wrote their first names only😅 I also have doubts about the spelling so it just goes haywire sometimes. And, I couldn't come up with a better MAdevice name, sorry Anissina! I should've entrusted this script to you! In my defence, it's been a long while since I revisited the novels.
> 
> P.S: Wolf and Yuuri should get together already and let me see their wedding!


End file.
